


Through the cracks

by Pilinonamae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilinonamae/pseuds/Pilinonamae
Summary: She needs to stand up so that no one suffers ever again because of the old bastard. For her friends, for the people that died down in that cold basement, for everyone waiting back home and herself.





	Through the cracks

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS ahead if you haven't finished the Keyblade Graveyard.

Let in slowly. Deep breaths. Sora is back up already and Lea has lost his keyblade. One, two, three. One, two, thre - Wait another girl who looks like her? – Good Leviathan! Kairi can still fight! She won't stand and watch her friends be hurt again! All this training, all this sweat and blood, it was all for this day. If that girl, Xion, was brave enough to stop Xemnas' blade with her bare hand she can do it too! She needs to stand up so that no one suffers ever again because of the old bastard. For her friends, for the people that died down in that cold basement, for everyone waiting for her back home and herself. Lea with his chackrams, Xion and Roxas are busy fighting Xemnas and Saix... A bresh of fresh air and the smell of lotus fill her as Sora worriedly checks over her even though his own bangs are damp with blood. Son of a Bahamut! Please don't be a concussion! With her new found energy Kairi frantically shoves an elixir into his hands before shooting herself upward. Everything becomes a blur. Too fast! Steady... steady... Okay. Just leftover vertigo. She can get back in the game now.

 

“Your intervention is unnecessary. Your journey ends here.”

 

Two gasps almost drowned out by the sound of two keyblades falling on the ground. Breathe! Shit! Cold darkness against her bare arms burn! Breathe! Air! She needs air! Same smile and golden eyes that haunt her nightmares – no, memories. Fear of losing everything she has again. Fear of hurting Sora if her counterattack is too strong. Breathe damnit! Remember her mothers, Sora and Riku's smiles when they talked about that holiday trip with their family across the worlds. Hold onto it! Like Riku said once: consume the darkness, return it to light.

 

Bright, scorching light explodes from her skin. In that flash a glimpse of unknown dark and long brown hair. Think fast! Sora's still struggling for air. Stance wide, body lowered and sword ready. Tendrils of darkness flying away and smell of burnt flesh. Shit! Hope that Riku won't get new scars out of this. That heartless behind Ansem is still convulsing. Close the gap and land a few hits while both are still distracted.

 

“Foolish princess! Nothing has changed: still as weak and terrified as back then!”

 

Jump away from the electric barrier. Dodge the darkness disks. Ouch! Should have asked for pants and gloves. Block the giant first! Too close! Way too close! Burn brighter and push back. Ah. Keyblade stuck in the heartless' arm. It roars in pain and violently swings his arm around. Let it go before the monster attempts grabbing her once more. Awkward mid-air recovery successful! Pull back Destiny's Embrace like that band-aid when she was six. Did Saix freaking pause in berserk mode at that sound? More dark tendrils and oh Leviathan is that arm about to fal – Focus! Ignore the nausea! Tide's in her favour. Her keyblade isn't enough it has to be pure light. YES! That sword she saw Aqua use earlier! Just a few more strikes and it might work! Buy time!

 

“-ust like that goodhearted man forcing his way but through shooting sta-”

 

Oh he was still talking? Really? Gravity Raid was worth all those days – or was it weeks, months? – hurling her keyblade at trees... and it slamming back in her face. Let him think the attack is over then drag the arse hat towards her. Collision magnet style. His darkness and her light make it even easier. Polar opposites. Now go for the home run. Crack. Don't think too much. Giant fist and pain explodes in her right arm and side. Crap! Dust and rock scrap in her wounds! Definitely should have brought pants and gloves! That sound again! Roll away fast! She needs to finish it fast. Damn it! Sora still hasn't come back. Fend the bastard off and hope that Donald isn't too far cause she's unsure if she can fix broken ribs properly like this. Deep breaths. One, two, three and again. Gather the light into her key, past it into a blade then go! The heartless tries to shield Ansem from it. Another roar of pain before it fades back into his shadow. Strike again even if it barely lands. Tire him out. Those dark shock waves buuuurn! Can't stop! Almost there! Get closer, spin the blade over your head... and release.

That horrible stench again attacks her nose this time the leather coat didn't make it in one piece. Leviathan it stinks! Deep breaths... slowly... Donald better know how to fix broken ribs. The Guardian of Light cautiously searches her pockets for some hi-potion. Better safe than sorry.

 

“Light... shall expire and darkness... prevail. Defeating me... won't change your... destiny. You will die alone... and so shall every single of your. Pathetic. Friends!” Though his confident smirk hasn't left the words come out ragged and broken.

 

“I will live until I can feel the warm sand under my feet... until everyone has gotten their happy endings... and until you finally become a memory!” Keyblade inches away from his face affirming her statement.

 

In a flash he disappears. Frantically she looks around preparing for the next blow. The 'whish' sounds is much further away this time. Disks again or wave? Something else?

 

“This is taking too long... Ah yes the old magician will bring back his key... if only to protect his apprentice...” A cryptic message in the wind and he's gone.

 

Well that was ominous... One down, two to – Never mind the others are rushing towards her including Sora. Oh the bastard had trapped them in a barrier... That explained why no one came. They all look as beat up as her and Lea's left hand needs a professional fix. Gloves are great but broken bones top it. That girl Xion and Sora look at her with starry eyes... that's... unusual. Just pulled stuff from her training and playing on the islands. Gotta thank Selphie for showing her how to use a whip. She catches a whisper about 'seeing where she gets it from' in Roxas' direction but just sighs. Come on! No curaga for the victor? Lea's smirk despite the pain doesn't hint toward it either: “You really didn't hold back. Glad to be on YOUR side.”

 

“I did say this time I would fight, a smirk lights up the Guardian of Light and islander's face, but seriously can anyone help me patch those ribs?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is wish fulfillment and my way of coping with Kairi's character derailment. She lost so much because of Xehanort's plans and I felt she deserved to at least kick Ansem sod plus everyone else in the trio was able to. If this were a pokemon battle it'd be like having both have double weakness against one another. Or two berserkers fighting one another in Fate Grand Order. I made the mayor in DI a woman cause Japanese is vague and I said so. In my scenario Mickey's survivor complex would hit him head-on as Master Yen Sid dies protecting him from Xehanort while the DI trio fights off Ansem sod again, Young Xehanort and Xemnas.


End file.
